The Awesome Race
by taylorwwjd
Summary: Parody of The Amazing Race. 11 teams of two [all cartoon characters] race through various worlds to win 2 billion dollars. Leg 4 is now up. No flames, please! Read and review, please!
1. Introduction

**THE AWESOME RACE**

**(A/N: **Yes, it's a parody title of Amazing Race)

Phil Keoghan introduces us to the game, as he stands on the top of a hill with the 11 teams arriving nearby by helicopter. "Welcome to the Awesome Race. Our 11 cartoon teams are now arriving, ready to win 1 million fictional dollars, and you can meet them now."

**ANAKIN SKYWALKER AND OBI-WAN KENOBI**

Representing: Star Wars Clone Wars

"The Clone Wars had been getting a little hectic, and since me and Obi-Wan weren't doing too much in the Outer Rim after the sieges, I signed us up for the race." Anakin says

"Without telling me, I might add." Obi-Wan says

"Come on, it'll be fun! Anakin says

"I have a bad feeling about this." Obi-Wan says

**CALVIN AND HOBBES**

Representing: Calvin and Hobbes

"This race will be awesome! Where else can I get a chance to race with my best friend and still maniacally crush everyone in the way?" Calvin says

Hobbes has his head in his hands as Calvin talks. He mutters "I hope I'm not disgracing tigers everywhere in doing this…"

**CHICKEN LITTLE AND FISH OUT OF WATER**

Representing: Chicken Little

"After the aliens invaded, it's been dull in Oakey Oaks, so I figured I'd sign up for the race, and Fish was right there with me to do it!" Chicken Little says

"Glub!" Fish adds.

**DASH AND VIOLET**

Representing: The Incredibles

"I love the show on TV, so I figured 'Hey, why not try out for the show?'. This race is going to be totally sweet!" Dash says

"I really would have preferred a different partner, but mom and dad had to stay home to save the city, and Jack-Jack's too little, so I ended up here with my brother." Violet says

**GARFIELD AND ODIE**

Representing: Garfield

"Blame it on Jon. And Odie. Jon was busy putting in home videos to the computer when Odie accidentally clicked us onto the race application site, and then a whole bunch of stuff later, we're signed up for this race. At least the money we make off of this will buy me food for a whole week." Garfield says

"Bark!" Odie says

**HUMAN TORCH AND THE THING**

Representing: Fantastic Four

Human Torch says "There's been no crime by the Baxter Building for weeks, so I figured me and Ben here could have a little fun on the race. Isn't that right Ben?"

"Why on earth did I sign up for this race with you?" The Thing asks.

**KIM AND RON**

Representing: Kim Possible

"We're using our summer vacation to the fullest this year, and Ron brought up the idea for the race. We signed up as soon as we could." Kim explains

"This race will be an awesome place to do cool things and have fun at the same time. Boo Yah!" Ron says.

**KUZCO AND KRONK**

Representing: The Emperor's New School

"Remind me why we're doing this race again." Kuzco asks.

Kronk answers "Because you have to compete on one reality game show to graduate Kuzco University."

(A/N: It's a cartoon school- the requirements to graduate can be as ridiculous as possible)

"Why am I doing this race with you?" Kuzco asks.

"I was standing there and you didn't feel like walking all the way to get someone else." Says Kronk

"Oh yeah." Kuzco says

**LILO & STITCH**

Representing: Lilo & Stitch: The Series

Stitch says a long speech in alien about why they are on the race.

Lilo doesn't speak that fluent alien, so she just says "Um, yeah. What he said."

**WOLF AND TWITCHY**

Representing: Hoodwinked

"Don't tell the other racers, but… we're undercover. My newest article for Facts and Fairy Tales is taking us inside the competition. Is there a fixed competition? Where do the racers come from? Where are they going?" Wolf says

"For this angle, you gotta go wide." Twitchy says

Wolf agrees. "Exactly."

**VERNE AND RJ**

Representing: Over the Hedge

"I saw this billboard and thought that this would be a great way to get us some more food, so that we could live in peace with the humans." RJ explains.

"And not get very close to killed every time we go over the hedge." Verne adds.

RJ replies "Yeah, yeah, that too. By the way, how's the tail doing Verne?"

"It's on fire." Verne moans.

RJ is ignoring him "That's great."

All the racers are on the top of the hill now, ready to go down the slope.

"Okay, racers, you all know the rules. When I say go, you are all going to race down the hill, grab a clue and your luggage and then drive off in your car provided to you for the race. They're all custom-sized, so it'll fit you teams." Phil explains.

"On your mark, get set, go!" Phil yells.

The racers take off down the hill, Chicken Little nearly gets trampled by Kronk on his way down, but the first racers to their backpacks and the clue are Kim and Ron.

Ron reads "Fly to the world of Spider-Man…"


	2. Leg One: SpiderMan

**THE AWESOME RACE**

Ron reads "Fly to the world of Spider-Man, and head to the airport and get tickets."

"Let's go, Ron!" Kim calls. Anakin and Obi-Wan are right behind the teen heroes, in second place, with Dash and Violet and Human Torch and the Thing behind them.

Ron takes off driving his car and hits the streets.

Back in the Star Wars character's car, "Anakin, what are you doing?" Obi-Wan asks the newly Jedi Knight. The speed of the car is slowly increasing.

"Just giving us an edge on the teens." Anakin replies.

Anakin and Obi-Wan pull ahead of Kim and Ron on the road.

Meanwhile, Wolf and Twitchy and Calvin and Hobbes are the last teams to get to the cars.

"Hobbes, I'm driving." Calvin says, pulling into the front seat.

"I feel like I just let a pyromaniac borrow my lighter." Hobbes comments as they take off at far above the speed limit.

Wolf and Twitchy are having trouble with their car, meanwhile. Wolf keeps turning the keys and trying to get going, but the engine is not working.

"Okay, change of plans. You drive." The Wolf says to Twitchy.

Twitchy hops into the front and hops on a pedal, the car takes off like nuts across the road. The Wolf controls the steering wheel.

Meanwhile, Anakin and Obi-Wan arrive at the airport next. They head to the first Spider-Man travel agency they can find – Web Airlines.

"Excuse me, I need two tickets for your earliest flight available." Obi-Wan asks the lady at the counter.

"Our earliest flight leaves at 6pm." The lady responds, and hands them their tickets.

ANAKIN AND OBI-WAN – First on Flight #1

Dash and Violet arrive at the airport next, slightly ahead of Kim and Ron.

"Four tickets to the world of Spiderman, please." Violet says, getting tickets for everyone on the 6:00 flight.

"You're just in time, those were our last tickets." The lady replies, handing them 4 tickets.

DASH AND VIOLET – Second on Flight #1

KIM AND RON – Last on Flight #1

The Human Torch and The Thing arrived next, heading over to the Web Airlines booth.

"You'd better stay back, you might scare her." Johnny says to the Thing, who (while grumbling under his breath) takes a seat to wait for their flight.

"I need tickets on the soonest flight to New York." Johnny requests.

"We just ran out of tickets on the first flight…" the woman at the counter says.

"Dang!" Johnny says.

"…But we have tickets on our next flight, leaving an hour and 45 minutes later." The woman says.

"Ring up 2." Johnny says, still fuming that they missed the first flight.

HUMAN TORCH AND THE THING – First on Flight #2

Next to arrive are Kuzco and Kronk, who head over to the Spider Air booth.

"What's the closest flight you have to Spiderman's world?" Kuzco asks.

"We have one that leaves at 7:00, if you like it." The man at the counter suggests.

"We'll take it." Kuzco says.

KUZCO AND KRONK – First on Flight #3

Next to arrive are Lilo and Stitch and Chicken Little and Fish.

Chicken Little grabs tickets from Web Airlines, getting the 7:45 flight.

CHICKEN LITTLE AND FISH OUT OF WATER – Second on Flight #2

Lilo and Stitch head to Web Airlines, but decide to check around for a closer flight and get seats on the Spider Air flight.

LILO AND STITCH – Second on Flight #3

Verne and RJ arrive next, and RJ hops onto the counter of the Web Airlines desk, and receives seats on the 7:45 flight.

VERNE AND RJ – Third on Flight #2

"How do you know that's the earliest flight?" Verne asks RJ skeptically.

"I just know it." RJ answers. That answer doesn't sit well with Verne's tail.

Next to arrive are Garfield and Odie, with Calvin and Hobbes, and Hobbes (the tallest of them all, so he can reach the desk) buys all of them the last tickets on the 7pm flight.

CALVIN AND HOBBES – Third on Flight #3

GARFIELD AND ODIE – Last on Flight #3

So, naturally, when Wolf and Twitchy arrive, they get the last spots on the 7:45 Web Airlines flight.

WOLF AND TWITCHY – Last on Flight #2

_Now, flying through the air to New York, are the 3 flights. The first one holds Anakin and Obi-Wan, Kim and Ron, and Dash and Violet. Just one hour behind them are Kuzco and Kronk, Lilo and Stitch, Calvin and Hobbes, and Garfield and Odie. And in last place, 45 minutes behind the second flight is Human Torch and The Thing, Chicken Little and Fish Out Of Water, Verne and RJ, and Wolf and Twitchy._

At 8:30 pm, Flight 1 touches down, and Dash and Violet are the first to the clue box.

"Head to the Arachnid Section of Oscorp Industries to find the next clue box." Vi reads. The two superpowered siblings take off.

DASH AND VIOLET – First at Clue Box #1

"Taxi!" Dash yells. One pulls over shortly and they take off just as the two other teams arrive at the clue box.

KIM AND RON – Second at Clue Box #1

ANAKIN AND OBIWAN – Third at Clue Box #1

Dash and Violet's taxi arrives at the Oscorp building first and Dash sprints inside the doors, only to backtrack when Violet isn't with him.

"Whoops. Sorry, forgot you didn't have superspeed." Dash apologized, as the siblings headed for the Arachnid Section.

"Hey, Vi? Do you know what an Arachnid even is?" Dash asked.

"I think it might be a type of bug. I'm not sure." Vi responded.

Kim and Ron arrived at the Oscorp factory next and, from there, Ron led the way to the Arachnid section before the siblings got there.

"Ron, how'd you know where to go?" Kim asked.

"Well, let's just say that after reading the Spider-Man comic books and watching the movies several times, I know my Oscorp. Did you know that Norman Osborn is really the –" Ron starts, but Kim puts a hand over his mouth.

"Look! The cluebox!" She points. They take off for it.

Kim opens the clue. "It's a roadblock! Who's not afraid of spiders?"

"Not me!" Ron says, cowering into a corner. Kim rolled her eyes- bad Wannaweep memories.

"I'll do it." Kim said, ripping open the rest of the clue to see what it really entailed.

For this roadblock, racers must enter a sealed room, in which hundreds of spiders are crawling around. They must then find one of eleven marked spiders (red or blue dyed) among them and pick it up, put it in a container, and present it to the Oscorp employee who will give you a clue.

KIM AND RON – First at Roadblock

"Good luck, Kim!" Ron yelled.

"Thanks." Kim replied, and went inside. Only when she went inside did she see how hard this may be.

Anakin and Obi-Wan arrived at the Oscorp industries next and they started searching for the Arachnid area. Dash and Violet were just finding it at this point.

"Roadblock. Who's not afraid of… nevermind. I'll do it." Dash read, knowing that Vi was very scared of spiders.

DASH AND VIOLET – Second at Roadblock

Dash entered the same room as Kim and started searching.

Anakin and Obi-Wan showed up at the Arachnid section about 10 minutes later, where Kim and Dash were still trying to catch a marked spider.

Anakin volunteered to do this task.

ANAKIN AND OBI-WAN – Third at Roadblock

Shortly after Anakin got in, Dash managed to catch a blue spider and cased it, and presented it to the Oscorp official, who gave him the next clue.

"Yes!" Dash cried as he raced out of the room and he and Vi read the clue.

"Find Rache Avenue and search the street to find the next clue." Violet read. The two kids took off.

Meanwhile, Flight 3 (or second in departure order) was now touching down.

Calvin and Hobbes tore through the departing crowds to grab the clue. Lilo and Stitch were right behind them.

"Head to Oscorp Industries…" Hobbes read.

"… And find the Arachnid Section!" Lilo read.

CALVIN AND HOBBES – Fourth at Clue Box #1

LILO AND STITCH – Fifth at Clue Box #1

Lilo and Stitch managed to get a taxi before Calvin and Hobbes and headed off for Oscorp Industries.

Next to grab a clue was Kuzco and Kronk.

KUZCO AND KRONK – Sixth at Clue Box #1

And closing off the flight 2 group is Garfield and Odie.

GARFIELD AND ODIE – Seventh at Clue Box #1

Meanwhile, at the Oscorp 'Spider Room', Kim had finally managed to catch a red spider and presented it to the employee. Kim received her clue, just as Anakin boxed up a spider and presented it to the official. However, he was told that his spider was not a designated one.

"That was gross." Kim told Ron as she opened the clue

"…Find Rache Avenue…" Kim read.

On the way out, the heroes passed Lilo and Stitch and Calvin and Hobbes running by.

Also, by this time, Dash and Violet had managed to find the clue box on Rache Avenue, and Dash ripped it open.

"Detour- Flash or Swing?"

DASH AND VIOLET – First at Detour

In this Detour, teams chooses between Flash and Swing.

In Flash, teams will have to get a camera and a photo from the Daily Bugle and head out to a marked location, where they will have to take an exact replica of the original photo. When they get to the Daily Bugle again, they will exchange their photo for a clue.

In Swing, teams will grab replicas of Spider-Man's web-shooters and will swing across the city on a marked course, until they end up at the Daily Bugle. The catch? Teams can never touch the ground until the course is over, or they must start over.

Dash and Violet think about this for a moment.

"I think we'll go with Swing." Dash says and they grab some web-shooters from a bin nearby.

Dash takes off slightly ahead of Vi, but both soon find out that the webshooters are a little bit tricky to handle and Dash falls, causing them to start over.

Meanwhile, back at Oscorp…

The 'Spider Room' now has Anakin, Stitch, and Calvin trying to catch a spider.

Anakin catches a red spider about the same time Calvin grabs a blue one. They both receive their clues, much to Stitch's dismay.

About that time, Kuzco and Kronk come in, and Kronk enters the spider room.

KUZCO AND KRONK – Sixth at Roadblock

In minutes, both Kronk and Stitch come out, spiders in hand.

Meanwhile, in the outskirts of town, Garfield and Odie are growing suspicious of their cab driver.

"Um, sir, we've been driving for over 30 minutes. Do you know where you're going?" Garfield asks.

"Yes?" the taxi driver says unsurely.

Garfield grabs Odie's tongue and aims it at the man.

"This tongue's loaded! Let us out!" Garfield says, and the man pulls over and lets them out.

"TAXI!" Garfield yells.

A few miles away, Kim and Ron have arrived at the Detour and have opted for the Swing challenge.

KIM AND RON – Second at Detour

"This'll be just like using the hairdryer grappler." Kim explains to Ron as they take off.

And, Dash and Violet are more than half-way to the Daily Bugle, moving slowly but surely.

And, as an added bonus, Flight 3 has just landed!

Verne and RJ quickly squeeze through the crowd, and grab the clue.

VERNE AND RJ – Eighth at Clue Box #1

However, they have trouble getting a taxi to pull over because of their size.

On the other hand, Human Torch and The Thing grab their clue and have no problem getting a taxi. What they don't know is that Verne and RJ snuck into the taxi as well.

HUMAN TORCH AND THE THING – Ninth at Clue Box #1

Chicken Little and Fish, as well as Wolf and Twitchy grab their clues at roughly the same time.

CHICKEN LITTLE AND FISH OUT OF WATER – Tenth at Clue Box #1

WOLF AND TWITCHY – Last at Clue Box #1

However, the woodland creatures have no problem getting a cab quick. Fish and Chicken are right behind them.

At Rache Avenue…

Anakin and Obi-Wan and Calvin and Hobbes arrive at the Detour.

ANAKIN AND OBIWAN – Third at Detour

CALVIN AND HOBBES – Fourth at Detour

Obi-wan makes the decision between the Jedi to go for the Flash choice, whilst Calvin can't refuse the chance to web-swing, and they go for Swing.

Calvin and Hobbes soon discover that they're horrible at web-swinging and they're not very well off when Lilo and Stitch arrive, but they take Flash.

LILO AND STITCH – Fifth at Detour

Kuzco and Kronk take Flash as well.

KUZCO AND KRONK – Sixth at Detour

Meanwhile, Dash and Violet have finished their detour, arriving at the roof of the Daily Bugle after swinging over 2 miles.

Dash grabs the next clue, which says they must search the Daily Bugle for the Pit Stop.

"Did you hear that, the Pit Stop! We can win this, Vi!" Dash exclaims, and the two head down into the building.

They're inside when they see Kim and Ron arrive, having caught up.

The siblings and teens are both searching for the Pit Stop, but, in J. Jonah Jameson's office, Dash and Violet arrive first, to claim first place.

"Dash and Violet, you're team number one!" Phil congratulates.

"Awesome! OH YEAH!" Dash gloats.

DASH AND VIOLET – First Place

"As the winners of this leg of the race, you have won Red Carpet passes to the premiere of Spider-Man 3, opening next May." Phil rewards.

"Nice!" Violet exclaims.

A few minutes later, Kim and Ron check in.

"Kim and Ron, you're team number two." Phil says.

"That's good. That's a very good position." Ron affirms.

KIM AND RON – Second Place

Back at Oscorp, The Thing and RJ are having trouble in the Spider Room. The Thing keeps accidentally stepping on the spiders, and RJ just now discovered that he has a fear of spiders (how convenient!).

"I can't do this! We're giving up." RJ announces, and leaves the Spider Room.

"Are you sure that's such a good idea?" Verne questions.

"I can't do it. We've just gotta take the penalty." RJ says, and they grab a clue and take off.

However, in The Thing's troubles, it just gets worse when Garfield and Odie, Wolf and Twitchy, and Chicken Little and Fish arrive.

GARFIELD AND ODIE – Ninth at Roadblock

WOLF AND TWITCHY – Tenth at Roadblock

CHICKEN LITTLE AND FISH OUT OF WATER – Last at Roadblock

Odie, Wolf, and Fish enter the Spider Room as The Thing comes out with a somewhat squished red spider in a box.

"It's a little smashed, but it works, right?" The Thing asks the employee. He nods, but only because he's scared what the Thing might do if he said no.

Odie comes out very quickly with a drooled-on spider and the housepets are off.

Wolf comes out with his blue spider about 5 minutes later, and Fish only a few minutes after that.

At Rache Avenue…

Human Torch and The Thing arrive at the Detour and choose Flash, only because The Thing may be too heavy for the web shooters.

HUMAN TORCH AND THE THING – Seventh at Detour

Verne and RJ arrive and opt for the Flash choice, because Verne feels uncomfortable 'flying'.

VERNE AND RJ – Eight at Detour

Meanwhile, Kuzco and Kronk and Anakin and Obi-Wan are done with their Flash challenges and take off looking for the Pit Stop in the Daily Bugle. Lilo and Stitch arrive a few minutes later.

The search for the Pit Stop is intense, but Kuzco stumbles upon the Pit Stop by accident (he tripped and fell into the office door and the door opened, and there was the Pit Stop.

"Kuzco and Kronk… You're team number three!" Phil says.

"What? Not 1?" Kuzco asks incredulously.

KUZCO AND KRONK – Third Place

Because Kuzco had yelled to Kronk where the pit stop was, Lilo and Stitch and Anakin and Obi-Wan had heard and came running. Lilo and Stitch pulled in to the Pit Stop next.

"Lilo and Stitch… You're team number four!" Phil says.

LILO AND STITCH – Fourth Place

Anakin and Obi-Wan came in less than a minute later.

"Anakin and Obi-Wan... You're team number five!" Phil greets.

ANAKIN AND OBI-WAN – Fifth Place

At Rache Avenue…

Garfield and Odie arrive and go for Flash

GARFIELD AND ODIE – Ninth at Detour

Wolf and Twitchy and Chicken Little and Fish showed up at the same time, though Wolf and Twitchy took Swing, to Chicken Little and Fish's Flash

WOLF AND TWITCHY – Tenth at Detour

CHICKEN LITTLE AND FISH OUT OF WATER – Last at Detour

Wolf and Twitchy were web-swinging up a storm when Wolf's web-shooter somehow slipped off his wrist. He just hung there for a moment until gravity kicked in.

"Not cool." Wolf noted before he fell and the two woodland animals restarted.

Meanwhile, Calvin and Hobbes were at the Daily Bugle to find the Pit Stop, and they pulled into Jameson's office.

"Calvin and Hobbes… you are team number six." Phil said.

CALVIN AND HOBBES – Sixth Place

After a long leg, Human Torch and The Thing arrived at the Bugle, where they quickly found Jameson's office.

"Human Torch and The Thing… you are team number seven." Phil said.

HUMAN TORCH AND THE THING – Seventh Place

Next to arrive at the Bugle was, almost at the same time, Garfield and Odie and Verne and RJ. However, Verne and RJ arrived first.

"Verne and RJ, you are the eighth team to arrive. However, you skipped a roadblock, and for that you have a 1 hour penalty. Sit over by the side of the mat and in an hour, you may check in." Phil explained.

"I screwed up…" RJ comments as Verne and him sit down.

Meanwhile, Garfield and Odie checked in next.

"Garfield and Odie… You're team number eight!" Phil said.

GARFIELD AND ODIE – Eighth Place

Chicken Little and Fish arrived at the pit stop next.

"Chicken Little and Fish out of Water… you're team number nine." Phil says.

CHICKEN LITTLE AND FISH OUT OF WATER – Ninth Place

And finally, Wolf and Twitchy entered the Bugle dejectedly.

"So, are we done?" Twitchy asked Wolf.

"Yeah, we're over." Wolf replied as he and Twitchy found the Pit Stop.

"Wolf and Twitchy… you're team number 10!" Phil congratulates.

"WHAT?" Wolf cries.

"Yeah, baby!" Twitchy cries.

THE WOLF AND TWITCHY – Tenth Place

15 Minutes Later…

Verne and RJ enter the scene, and head onto the mat.

"Verne and RJ, you are the last team to arrive. I'm sorry to tell you that you have been eliminated from the Awesome Race." Phil says, and Verne and RJ walk away.

VERNE AND RJ – Last Place

CURRENT LEADERBOARD:

1 - DASH AND VIOLET

2 - KIM AND RON

3 - KUZCO AND KRONK

4 - LILO AND STITCH

5 - ANAKIN AND OBI-WAN

6 - CALVIN AND HOBBES

7 - HUMAN TORCH AND THE THING

8 - GARFIELD AND ODIE

9 - CHICKEN LITTLE AND FISH OUT OF WATER

10 - WOLF AND TWITCHY

11 - VERNE AND RJ – ELIMINATED


	3. Leg Two: The Woods

**THE AWESOME RACE**

Author's Note: Just so you know, italic text means a pre-race/post-leg interview. Enjoy leg two!

Phil enters the scene, walking through the Daily Bugle. "This is the Daily Bugle, the first pit stop of the Awesome Race. Here, the teams are given a 12-hour time period to rest, eat, and get ready for the second leg." He explains.

(Shot of Dash and Violet arriving at the Pit Stop)

"Dash and Violet, who were the first team to arrive at 8:15 pm, will be the first to depart at 8:15 am." Phil says.

Dash and Violet rip open the first clue and read it.

"Take a flight to 'The Woods', the world of Hoodwinked." Violet reads.

(DASH AND VIOLET – First to Depart)

"Let's use our lead and grab the best flight." Dash says, and the two race out of the newspaper office and head for the streets.

"TAXI!" Dash yells. Four different taxis pull up.

Vi gives him a look stating 'how did you do that?'.

"I spent a whole weekend afternoon learning how to do that." Dash answered, and Vi shrugged it off. The two got in a taxi.

(KIM AND RON – Second to Depart)

"We're going to the world of Hoodwinked, KP." Ron says, and the two head out the building doors.

Kim spots a taxi that Vi and Dash had pulled over but hadn't taken just about to leave.

"Wait up!" Kim yells, and the teen heroes grab the taxi.

(KUZCO AND KRONK – Third to Depart)

"Okay, we've got some serious ground to make up, so get to work Kronk!" Kuzco says.

"That's right!" Kronk replies and they take off to grab a taxi.

Kronk makes some weird noise and a giant eagle comes down from the sky.

"What the –" Kuzco starts.

"A Junior Chipmunk is fluent in all woodland creature languages." Kronk replies.

"Whatever. Let's go." Kuzco says, and they get onto the giant eagle.

(DASH AND VIOLET)

Dash and Vi's cab pulls up to the airport and they hop out, heading for the first airline they spot.

"Hi, we need two tickets on the earliest flight to The Woods." Vi requests.

"Oh, yes. We have a flight leaving at 10:15 am." The ticket counter person says.

"That's the earliest flight?" Vi confirms.

"Yes." The TBP (**T**icket **B**ooth **P**erson) says.

"Great. 2 tickets please." Vi says.

(DASH AND VIOLET – First on Flight 1)

(KIM AND RON)

Ron spots something unusual from the backseat of the cab.

"Um, Kim. Is that a giant eagle?" Ron points out, as the eagle soars over and past them.

"You thinking what I'm thinking?" Kim asks.

"Aviarius?" Ron suggests.

"Eh. I was going to go for Kronk, but that works too." Kim says.

(LILO AND STITCH – Fourth to Depart)

"Let's go and kick some butt!" Lilo says.

Stitch nods and reads the clue through broken English "fly to … the Woods …"

(ANAKIN AND OBI-WAN – Fifth to Depart)

"The World of Hoodwinked? Isn't that where the Wolf and Twitchy come from?" Obi-Wan asks.

"Yes it is. We'd better make sure that we keep ahead of them." Anakin replies.

The Jedis and Lilo and Stitch exit the Bugle about the same time, and they all grab taxis.

(KUZCO AND KRONK)

Kuzco and Kronk and their eagle friend arrive at the airport first.

"Alright! Let's go!" Kuzco says.

They head inside the airport doors as Kim and Ron arrive at the airport.

"Let's go, Ron! We need a good flight to keep our lead." Kim calls, running for the airport.

"Right behind you, KP!" Ron replies.

Kuzco and Kronk head over to a ticket booth.

"Hi, we need a flight to the Woods. Like, now." Kuzco requests.

"We have a flight leaving at 10:15 am." TBP says.

"Great. Ring us up." Kuzco says, enthusiastically.

(KUZCO AND KRONK – Second on Flight 1)

Kim and Ron head for the same booth.

"What's your earliest flight to the Woods?" Kim asks.

"We have a flight leaving at 10:15." TBP says.

"Please and thank you," Kim says.

(KIM AND RON – Third on Flight 1)

(CALVIN AND HOBBES – Sixth to Depart)

"Fly to the woods." Calvin reads. "Sweet!"

"This will be a great place to show my tiger instinct and skills." Hobbes said, striking a scary tiger pose.

"Down kitty." Calvin said.

"I'll show you kitty!" Hobbes says. The two wrestle each other.

"Wait a sec. We're on a race! Let's go!" Calvin realizes, and they stop fighting.

"TAXI!" Calvin yells at the top of his lungs.

(HUMAN TORCH AND THE THING – Seventh to Depart)

"Alright. We're moving up on the placement today." Johnny affirms as the superheroes take off.

"Let's clobber the other teams." Ben agrees.

(ANAKIN AND OBI-WAN)

"I have a bad feeling about this." Obi-Wan sighs.

Everybody on the road is now stuck in a bad case of early morning rush hour. The Jedi's cab isn't going anywhere.

"Oh, this is just wonderful." Anakin sarcastically comments.

(LILO AND STITCH)

"Come on, we've gotta move!" Lilo yells to the driver.

"We're stuck, kid." The cab driver responds.

"Let's leave, Stitch." Lilo says. They head out the door.

Lilo boards Stitch's back and Stitch races over the taxi cab roofs.

They quickly arrive at the airport, beating rush-hour traffic.

The Hawaiian girl and the alien head up to the ticket booth.

"What's the earliest flight to the Woods?" Lilo asks.

"That's a busy place today." TBP says. "But we still have tickets on the 10:15 am flight."

"We'll take four." Lilo says.

"What are you doing Lilo?" Stitch asks

(A/N: I'm going to translate Stitch into English for this story)

"We're going to save some good tickets for Wolf and Twitchy and help them out." Lilo answers.

"But this is their home world!" Stitch argues.

"I like Twitchy, though." Lilo says.

"Fine." Stitch agrees.

(LILO AND STITCH – Fourth on Flight 1)

(CALVIN AND HOBBES)

"Come on, driver! Get us moving before I'm seven!" Calvin yells from the backseat.

"Will you ever even turn seven?" Hobbes questions.

"I don't know, but it was fun to yell." Calvin responds.

(GARFIELD AND ODIE – Eighth to Depart)

"Alright, Odie! Are we going to win this thing?" Garfield asks.

"Bark!" Odie responds.

"That's the spirit! Let's go out there and get a taxi!" Garfield orders. The housepets head outside.

(ANAKIN AND OBI-WAN)

The cars are slowly moving out of traffic.

"Finally." Anakin says and they head to the airport. The Jedi head through the airport doors and go for the non-direct ticket booth.

"You usually get better flights going out of your way to look." Anakin says to Obi-Wan.

"So long as we don't get eliminated." Obi-Wan replies.

"Hi. We need two tickets on a flight to the Woods." Anakin says to the TBP

"We have some seats on a flight leaving at 10:45 am." TBP says.

"That's the earliest you have?" Anakin asks.

"Yes, it is." TBP replies.

"Two tickets then." Anakin says.

(ANAKIN AND OBI-WAN – First on Flight 2)

(CHICKEN LITTLE AND FISH OUT OF WATER – Ninth to Depart)

"The Woods. This can't be too hard." Chicken Little says. "It'll be sort of like Oakey Oaks, if we're lucky."

"Glub!" Fish chimes in.

(THE WOLF AND TWITCHY)

"All right! Our homeworld! We'll beat all the other teams." Twitchy says.

"Only if we can get a good flight." Wolf says.

(CALVIN AND HOBBES)

The taxi pulls up to the airport.

"Finally!" Calvin remarks.

They pay the cab driver and take off for the airport.

"Hi, I need seats on the soonest flight to The Woods." Calvin says.

"We have two seats left on our 10:15 flight, just 45 minutes away." TBP says.

"We'll take it." Calvin says.

(CALVIN AND HOBBES – Fifth on Flight 1)

Due to rush hour all releasing, the other teams all come flooding in about now.

Of course, they all get seats on the same flight.

(GARFIELD AND ODIE – Second on Flight 2)

(HUMAN TORCH AND THE THING – Third on Flight 2)

(CHICKEN LITTLE AND FISH OUT OF WATER - Last on Flight 2)

Except one team gets a miraculous set of seats.

Lilo and Stitch come up to Wolf and Twitchy as they're heading to the ticket booth.

"Here's the last tickets on the 10:15 flight. It takes off in 15 minutes. If we hurry, we can make it." Lilo says.

"YEAH BABY!" Twitchy exclaims.

"This is awesome." Wolf says.

"Let's be friends on the race." Stitch suggests.

"Agreed." Twitchy says.

(WOLF AND TWITCHY – Last on Flight 1)

_All ten teams are now leaving for the woods. On Flight 1 is Dash and Violet, Kim and Ron, Kuzco and Kronk, Lilo and Stitch, Calvin and Hobbes, and Wolf and Twitchy. Just 30 minutes after them is Flight 2, carrying Anakin and Obi-Wan, Garfield and Odie, Human Torch and The Thing, and Chicken Little and Fish Out Of Water._

Flight 1 touches down at 12:30 pm.

Calvin and Hobbes weave their way through the crowd to get to the next Clue.

(CALVIN AND HOBBES – First at Clue 1)

"Detour!" Calvin reads.

_Phil talks, "A Detour is a choice between two tasks. In this detour, teams will choose between RED and BLUE."_

"_In RED, teams will grab marked bicycles and bike a 20-mile course through the Woods to the next Clue."_

"_In BLUE, teams will take cable cars up the mountain and then must snowboard down a course, toward the next Clue."_

"What do you think?" Hobbes asks.

"I can bike, but I'm not sure I can bike THAT far." Calvin says. "Let's do Blue."

Out to the Clue next were Kim and Ron, at nearly the same time as Dash and Violet

(KIM AND RON – Second at Clue 1)

(DASH AND VIOLET – Third at Clue 1)

"It's a Detour!" Ron read.

"What should we do?" Vi asked her brother.

"Let's do the snowboarding." Dash said.

"We're strong. We can do the biking." Kim told Ron.

(KUZCO AND KRONK – Fourth at Clue 1)

Kuzco and Kronk were, you guessed it, next at the Clue.

"Let's do the Biking." Kronk said.

"Cool." Kuzco said.

Next out was Wolf and Twitchy.

(WOLF AND TWITCHY – Fifth at Clue 1)

"Um… that's a long way up the mountain." Wolf commented on the BLUE challenge.

"So… we do RED?" Twitchy asked.

"Yeah, let's go." Wolf responded.

(LILO AND STITCH – Sixth at Clue 1)

"Let's shred some powder!" Lilo decides.

"Whoo! Oh yeah!" Stitch responds.

(CALVIN AND HOBBES)

Hobbes spots the cable car station.

"Quick, let's grab the car!" Hobbes says.

The boy and his tiger hop into the cable car.

Dash and Violet hop in the cable car as well before it takes off.

Lilo and Stitch race to get to the cable car station, but they miss the cable car the other teams are in. They hop in the next one 5 minutes later.

(KIM AND RON)

"Ron, the bikes!" Kim points out. The bikes are in some bike racks near the outside of the airport.

They grab bikes and ride them across the course.

(WOLF AND TWITCHY)

"I think we just passed Kuzco and Kronk back there. Let's grab the bikes." Wolf says. The bikes are specially made to fit each racer size (just like the cars in the last leg) and Twitchy grabs the smallest one. They take off.

(KUZCO AND KRONK)

"I know that those bikes have to be around here somewhere." Kuzco says, and he and Kronk search around the airport exterior.

"It's probably right in front of our noses." Kronk says.

"Nah, we wouldn't be that stupid." Kuzco reasons.

What they don't know is that they have just walked past the bike rack twice and haven't seen it.

(DASH AND VIOLET)

The superheroes get out of the cable car and fit themselves with the snowboards. Calvin and Hobbes do the same.

"Be careful out there." The ever-present race official warns.

"Oh come on, this is going to be easy." Calvin says.

The 6-year-old tries to go forward, but falls flat on his face into the snow.

"Maybe a little trickier than I thought." Calvin says to himself.

The superheroes are naturals however, and are speeding down the course.

"WOOHOO!" Dash yells at the top of his lungs.

"Dash, stop playing around! The kid and the tiger are behind us!" Vi tells him.

"No problem. I can take care of that." Dash says, and piles some snow in his hand. He aims for a large clump of snow and gets launched off of it into the air.

Dash turns around in the air and throws a snowball directly at the team behind them.

The snowball hits Calvin square in the face, and Calvin falls face-first into the snow again.

"Why do I just know that this is God's payback at me for hitting Susie with all those snowballs?" Calvin said, muffled by the snow.

Dash and Vi speed into the lead as Lilo and Stitch get on the course. They're just slightly better than Calvin and Hobbes, and Stitch, while he's no longer scared of snow, doesn't quite like it.

(KIM AND RON)

After 20 minutes, The teen heroes are slightly over half-way through the course.

Ron is exhausted; "KP, can we please take a break?"

"Yeah, a rest might be nice. But not too long." Kim says.

(KUZCO AND KRONK)

"Where could those dumb bikes be?" Kuzco wonders.

"Check this out!" Kronk points and they spot the bikes.

"See, I knew I'd find them." Kuzco says.

"But I--" Kronk starts. "Nevermind."

(Flight 2 has now landed)

The first team from this flight is…

(CHICKEN LITTLE AND FISH OUT OF WATER – Seventh at Clue 1)

"Detour!" Chicken Little says. He turns to Fish: "One glub for RED, Two glubs for BLUE"

"Glub Glub!" Fish says.

"Blue it is." Chicken Little says. The two run off for the cable car station.

(GARFIELD AND ODIE – Eighth at Clue 1)

"I think we should go for the snowboards." Garfield tells Odie, and the housepets follow Chicken Little and Fish to the station.

(HUMAN TORCH AND THE THING – Ninth at Clue 1)

"Let's go for the biking. If my flame powers turn on during the course, who knows what might happen." Johnny says.

(ANAKIN AND OBI-WAN – Last at Clue 1)

"Do you have any idea how to snowboard?" Anakin asks.

"No." Obi-Wan says.

"Then we'd better go with the bikes." Anakin says.

(DASH AND VIOLET)

"Vi! Look! The next clue!" Dash yells, pointing out the cluebox while they snowboard.

They skid their snowboards to a halt and grab the clue.

(DASH AND VIOLET – First at Clue 2)

"Go to the house of Japeth the Goat." Vi reads. She turns to her little brother. "Any idea where that is?"

"Why are you looking at me?" Dash asks.

"You've seen the movie at least ten times." Vi says.

"That doesn't make me an expert!" Dash yells.

"Well it should!" Vi yells back.

A small little Bunny stood nearby.

"I know a shortcut to --" the bunny started.

"NOBODY ASKED YOU!" Both Dash and Violet yell at the same time.

(KIM AND RON – Second at Clue 2)

The teen heroes arrived at their clue only minutes after Dash and Vi.

"Go to Japeth the Goat's house." Ron read.

"Was that the guy with all the horns and couldn't stop singing?" Kim asked Ron. They'd both seen Hoodwinked once in theaters.

"Yup." Ron answered.

"Oy." Kim muttered.

"Kim, we've got ground to make up. Here comes Wolf and Twitchy." Ron pointed out.

(WOLF AND TWITCHY – Third at Clue 2)

"Japeth's house. Oh brother." Wolf sighed.

"Let's go!" Twitchy cried.

(DASH AND VIOLET)

The supers are currently lost because they just wandered around looking. They had now entered a grassy area of the mountain.

"This Is nuts, Vi! You know that? We are lost on the mountain." Dash said, upset.

"Just… Just… Just be quiet, Dash!" Vi yelled at him in a huff.

"Whatever," Dash scowled.

Vi wasn't sure what to do. Where was that house? Then she saw something.

"Dash! Look! A house over there!" Vi called, pointing to a small house in the distance.

"Let's go!" Dash cried.

In the surge of the moment, the supers almost completely forgot their fighting.

(KIM AND RON)

The teen heroes had accepted help from Wolf and Twitchy, and all four of them were in sights of the house quickly.

(CHICKEN LITTLE AND FISH OUT OF WATER)

The animals (the team name you see above and Garfield and Odie, bunched together) are doing great at snowboarding and are off quickly.

Meanwhile…

"Calvin! The clue!" Hobbes points.

Since Calvin didn't know how to stop his board, he ran into an evergreen and fell on his back this time in the snow.

Hobbes ignored him and read the clue.

(CALVIN AND HOBBES – Fourth at Clue 2)

Lilo and Stitch were right behind them.

(LILO AND STITCH – Fifth at Clue 2)

And just to give all of you readers an update on where teams are in the 20-mile biking task, Kuzco and Kronk are slightly over half-way there. Human Torch and The Thing are trailing the Kuzco Academy students. Anakin and Obi-Wan are about a quarter of the way there.

(KIM AND RON / WOLF AND TWITCHY / DASH AND VIOLET)

All three teams arrive at Japeth's house about the same time. However, Wolf and Twitchy grab the first clue before the others. By the way, it may not be important, but all the clues are hanging from his current set of horns.

"Roadblock!" Twitchy announced.

(WOLF AND TWITCHY – First at Roadblock)

(KIM AND RON – Second at Roadblock)

(DASH AND VIOLET – Third at Roadblock)

"Who's prepared?" Kim reads.

"That would be you, Dash." Vi said.

"I did the last one, Ron. This one's all yours." Kim said.

"You're the boss. Who does it?" Twitchy asked Wolf.

"You." Wolf said, and he opened the clue to read what they have to do.

"In this roadblock, the player will receive a large box of horns (containing 50 different horns) and search through them to find the 'horn that holds the clues'." Wolf read.

Twitchy was already in his box and came out. "How do I look?"'

Twitchy was wearing the 'horn that comes with Elvis hair'.

"Put that back and get to work." Wolf said.

"Amateurs." He sighed.

Ron and Dash were looking for the horn with the clue.

Anyway, all three teams were still searching when Lilo and Stitch and Calvin and Hobbes came in.

(LILO AND STITCH – Fourth at Roadblock)

(CALVIN AND HOBBES – Fifth at Roadblock)

"I'll do this one, Stitch." Lilo said.

"This'll be fun. I want to do it!" Calvin said.

(KUZCO AND KRONK)

"I cannot believe you let Human Torch and The Thing pass us up!" Kuzco said.

"But you were the one who slowed down." Kronk argued.

"Whatever. Look, there's the clue thing." Kuzco pointed out.

(KUZCO AND KRONK – Seventh at Clue 2 (We didn't see it, but Human Torch and Thing got it sixth))

"The goat's house." Kuzco read. "Great…"

(CHICKEN LITTLE AND FISH OUT OF WATER – Eighth at Clue 2)

"Go to Japeth the Goat's house." Chicken Little read. "We'd better run, or the housepets will catch us."

The same bunny who tried to help Dash and Vi got over his traumatic shock (lol) and said "I know a shortcut to the goat's house."

"Really? How?" Chicken Little asked.

"Here. I wrote the directions down." The bunny said, and gave him an Easter egg.

"This is very hard to read." Chicken Little observed, but the bunny had already hopped away.

"Well… that was weird." Chicken Little observed.

(GARFIELD AND ODIE – Ninth at Clue 2)

"Oh brother. Not the singing goat. I'd rather have Nermal here." Garfield sighed.

"Go find the goat, Odie!" he said.

Odie used his sense of smell to lead them where they should go.

(JAPETH'S HOUSE)

"I found it!" Ron announced, pulling out a horn with a clue on it.

Kim opened it and read. "Ask Japeth where the pit stop is, and there you will go. Weird."

"Japeth, where's the pit stop." Ron asked.

Japeth didn't answer from his horn rocking chair, but pulled a lever near him.

The teen heroes fell through the ground into a minecar and started weaving through the roller-coaster type track.

Ron shrieked like a little girl the whole way.

Finally, the mine cars weaved to a ledge in the mountain where Phil, Red, and the Pit Stop was. Kim and Ron stepped up.

"Welcome to the Woods." Red greeted.

"Thank you." Ron replied.

"Kim and Ron… you're team number one!" Phil said.

"Boo-Yah!" Ron cried.

"As the winners of this leg of the race, you have won a year's supply of _Granny Puckett_ goodies." Phil said.

(KIM AND RON – First Place)

(ANAKIN AND OBI-WAN – Last at Clue 2)

"We have some serious ground to make up to stay in this." Anakin said.

"I know. Go to Japeth's house." Obi-Wan read.

(A/N: Nothing happens for a while, so I'm going to fast forward a bit- almost 30 minutes later)

All the teams are now at Japeth's house, except for Dash and Violet (who just left) and Calvin and Hobbes (who left slightly before Dash and Violet).

(CALVIN AND HOBBES)

Calvin and Hobbes were at the Pit Stop.

"Welcome to the Woods." Red said.

"Calvin and Hobbes… you're team number two!" Phil said.

(CALVIN AND HOBBES – Second Place)

"We're moving on up, baby!" Calvin said, excited.

(DASH AND VIOLET)

The supers arrived just as Calvin and Hobbes left.

"Welcome to the Woods." Red greeted.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. Phil, give the news to us straight." Dash said, rudely.

"Dash and Violet… you're team number three!" Phil said.

(DASH AND VIOLET – Third Place)

(JAPETH'S HOUSE)

"Found it!" Kronk yelled, from his box of horns.

"Take us to the pit stop, Goat-boy!" Kuzco yelled to Japeth. The old goat just pulled the lever.

"I got the horn with the clue!" Chicken Little yelled out.

(PIT STOP CAMERA)

"Kuzco and Kronk… you're team number four!" Phil said.

"Man, we moved down a notch." Kuzco sighed.

"That's cool. We're still pretty good in position." Kronk reassured.

(KUZCO AND KRONK – Fourth Place)

"I see the pit stop Fish!" Chicken Little yelled from their minecar.

"Glub!" Fish replied.

Chicken Little and Fish stepped onto the pit stop.

"Welcome to the Woods." Red greeted.

"Thanks." Chicken Little said.

"Chicken Little and Fish Out of Water… you're team number five!" Phil said.

"That's much better than last time." Chicken Little said.

(CHICKEN LITTLE AND FISH OUT OF WATER – Fifth Place)

(JAPETH'S HOUSE)

"I got it!" Twitchy cried.

"So did I!" Anakin yelled

Wolf, Twitchy, Anakin, and Obi-Wan all fell into the same minecar and started down the track.

At the pit stop, it was a tight race, but Wolf and Twitchy had their feet on the mat first.

"Wolf and Twitchy, Anakin and Obi-Wan, you're teams number six and seven." Phil said.

(WOLF AND TWITCHY – Sixth Place)

(ANAKIN AND OBI-WAN – Seventh Place)

(JAPETH'S HOUSE)

"Come on, Lilo! You can do it!" Stitch cheered, as Lilo searched.

"BARK!" Odie 'said', signaling he found the horn.

The housepets arrived at the pit stop in no time.

"Welcome to the Woods." Red greeted.

"Bark!" Odie cheerfully responded.

"Garfield and Odie… you're team number eight!" Phil said.

(GARFIELD AND ODIE – Eighth Place)

It was now a close battle between Lilo and the Human Torch to find the horn with the clue.

One of those teams found it and went through the mine-car shaft. The other team was right behind them.

(PIT STOP CAMERA)

That leading team arrived at the Pit Stop.

"Welcome to the Woods." Red greeted.

"Lilo and Stitch… you're team number nine!" Phil said.

"YES! We're still in this!" Lilo cheered.

(LILO AND STITCH – Ninth Place)

Sad music plays as the Fantastic 4 members check in.

"Welcome to the Woods." Red greeted.

"Thanks." Thing said, sort of let down.

"Human Torch and The Thing… you're the last team to arrive. I'm sorry to tell you that you have been eliminated from the race." Phil said.

"We had a good run." Johnny said.

_Johnny talked "Ben was a good partner. I thought we might get a little farther, but that's life, I guess. Maybe we're needed back at the Baxter Building."_

_Ben talked next. "I'm almost glad it's over, and upset at the same time. I thought this could be something we could win, but I guess that didn't quite work out."_

CURRENT LEADERBOARD:

1 - KIM AND RON

2 - CALVIN AND HOBBES

3 - DASH AND VIOLET

4 - KUZCO AND KRONK

5 - CHICKEN LITTLE AND FISH OUT OF WATER

6 - WOLF AND TWITCHY

7 - ANAKIN AND OBI-WAN

8 - GARFIELD AND ODIE

9 - LILO AND STITCH

X - HUMAN TORCH AND THE THING - ELIMINATED

X - VERNE AND RJ – ELIMINATED

NEXT TIME ON THE AWESOME RACE:

The teams head to Middleton, the world of Kim Possible.


	4. Leg Three: Middleton

**THE AWESOME RACE**

_(A/N: Sorry it took so long to update. Writer's block on this chapter, but I overcame it.)_

Phil is in the area, walking near the home of Japeth the Goat. "This is Japeth the Goat's house, the second pit stop of the Awesome Race. Here, the teams are given a 12-hour time period to rest, eat, and get ready for the second leg." He explains.

(Shot of Kim and Ron arriving at the Pit Stop)

"Kim and Ron, who were the first team to arrive at 3:10 pm, will be the first to depart at 3:10 am." Phil says.

Kim and Ron open up their clue.

"Take a flight to Middleton, the world of Kim Possible. Boo-Yah! Our homeworld." Ron reads.

"Let's go, Ron!"

(KIM AND RON – First to Depart)

"Taxi!" Kim called.

A taxi pulled up.

"It's amazing that they have taxis in the Woods." Ron commented.

The teen heroes then got in.

(CALVIN AND HOBBES – Second to Depart)

"You will have twenty dollars for this leg of the race." Calvin read. "Did you count the money, Hobbes?"

"What is there to count, there's only a twenty-dollar bill!" Hobbes replied.

The boy and his tiger grabbed a taxi.

(DASH AND VIOLET – Third to Depart)

"Come on, Dash. We've got to make up for some lost ground." Violet said.

"Cool." Dash said.

"Can I get something more from you, Dash?" Vi asked.

"REALLY cool." Dash said dryly.

Vi sighed angrily and Dash just sneered.

_Dash says in a post-race interview "That's going to be one of me and Vi's major setbacks – we always argue. And, I'm usually the innocent one." (that earns him a push from Vi, causing Dash to fall off-camera.) Dash yells back "I said USUALLY!"_

(KIM AND RON)

Kim and Ron arrive at the airport after about 45 minutes of driving to the airport.

"Let's find a good flight, Ron. We need to keep the lead." Kim says.

Ron is already on top of it.

"I found a booth over here! The lady says we can leave at 5:30am!" Ron calls from a nearby booth.

"RON!" Kim yells. "Don't say it so loud!"

"KP, no other teams are here." Ron says.

"Oh. So, what does this flight do?" Kim asks again.

"It takes off at 5:30am, takes a layover in the world of Bug's Life, and then gets us to Middleton by 10am." Ron says.

"Is that the best we can do on any flight?" Kim asks, turning to the lady at the counter.

"Yes." The lady says.

"Okay, 2 tickets on that flight." Kim says.

(KIM AND RON – First on Flight 1)

(KUZCO AND KRONK – Fourth to Depart)

"Alright, let's worky-worky!" Kuzco announces.

"Let's see… we're going to Middleton!" Kronk announces.

"What's there?" Kuzco asks.

"Well, that's where Kim and Ron save the world. It's also where my second-cousin once-removed lives, Theodore Barkin." Kronk answers.

(A/N: Inside joke- Mr. Barkin in _Kim Possible_ and Kronk are both played by Patrick Warburton.)

"You have a relative in Middleton?" Kuzco asks.

Kronk nods.

"Whatever, let's go." Kuzco sighs.

(CALVIN AND HOBBES)

Hobbes heads for a different ticket booth than Kim and Ron.

"Hi, do you have any tickets to a really close flight to Middleton?" asked Hobbes.

"Yes. In fact, we have one leaving in 10 minutes. If you hurry up you can catch it." The ticket guy says.

"Quick, Calvin! There's a flight leaving in 10 minutes!" Hobbes yells.

"We'll never make it in time!" Calvin argues.

Both Calvin and Hobbes catch sight of one of those vehicles airport staff drive around in.

Hobbes jumps on and everyone jumps off, scared of the tiger.

Calvin and Hobbes get on the vehicle. Hobbes takes the gas pedal, Calvin takes the wheel.

"FLOOR IT, BABY!!!" Calvin yells, and Hobbes kick-starts the engine as they whip down through the airport, arriving just in time at their flight for the final boarding call.

_Calvin and Hobbes are the only racers to take the 4:00 Flight._

(CALVIN AND HOBBES – Flight 2)

(CHICKEN LITTLE AND FISH OUT OF WATER – Fifth to Depart)

"Let's go, Fish!" Chicken Little says.

"TAXI!" he calls, and Chicken Little and Fish climb into a taxi.

(DASH AND VIOLET)

Dash and Violet arrive at the airport and head to the first airline they see.

"Hi. We need two tickets to Middleton." Violet says.

"We have a flight leaving at 7 am." The ticket booth person says.

"That'll do." Vi sighs, and grabs the tickets.

(DASH AND VIOLET – First on Flight 3)

(WOLF AND TWITCHY – Sixth to Depart)

"Alright, we're going to have to make up some ground on this leg." Wolf says to Twitchy.

"Got it boss!" Twitchy says.

(ANAKIN AND OBI-WAN – Seventh to Depart)

"We've got to beat those dumb woodland animals this time!" Anakin says.

"Careful, Anakin. We'll get ahead of them at the airport." Obi-Wan says.

(KUZCO AND KRONK)

"Let's go!" Kuzco yells, as the two burst into the airport.

Kuzco and Kronk head to the same ticket desk as Dash and Violet.

"What's the earliest flight to Middleton?" asked Kronk.

"We have a flight leaving at 7. We have two more tickets for it." The Ticket Booth Lady said.

"We'll take them!" Kronk replied, and grabbed two tickets.

(KUZCO AND KRONK – Last on Flight 3)

(GARFIELD AND ODIE – Eighth to Depart)

"Let's go!" Garfield says.

Odie takes off quickly.

Garfield grabs Odie by the tail to stop him.

"Let me rephrase that- let's walk slowly and get a fast taxi." Garfield says, so that he can still be lazy.

(CHICKEN LITTLE AND FISH OUT OF WATER)

"What's the fastest flight to Middleton?" Chicken Little asks.

"We have a flight leaving at 5:30." The ticket lady says.

"We'll take two seats!" Chicken Little says.

(CHICKEN LITTLE AND FISH OUT OF WATER – Second on Flight 1)

(LILO AND STITCH – Last to Depart)

"Alright, Stitch! We need a good flight or we'll lose." Lilo says.

"Ih!" Stitch calls out in Turian.

"Let's go!" Lilo says, and they take off.

(WOLF AND TWITCHY)

"Weneedsomereallyreallysuperfastticketsontheclosestflight." Twitchy says to the ticket man.

"What?" asks the ticket man.

"We need some quick tickets." Wolf clarified.

"We have a flight arriving in Middleton at 9:15am." The ticket man says.

"Is that the best you can do?" Wolf asks.

"Yes." The man says.

"Alright. Two tickets please." Wolf requests.

(WOLF AND TWITCHY – First on Flight 4)

(ANAKIN AND OBI-WAN)

"We need tickets for the soonest flight." Obi-Wan says.

"We have a flight leaving at 5:30am." The ticket lady says.

"We'll take them." Obi-Wan says.

(ANAKIN AND OBI-WAN – Last on Flight 1)

(LILO AND STITCH)

Lilo and Stitch barely manage to beat slow-moving Garfield and Odie to the airport.

"Hey, look! It's wolf and Twitchy!" Lilo points in the crowd.

They approach Wolf and Twitchy.

"Hey, Lilo." Twitchy greets.

"Mahalo. What flight are you guys on?" Lilo asks.

Wolf points toward the booth they were at "There's some tickets left there."

"Thanks!" Stitch says in rough English.

Lilo and Stitch arrive at the booth and grab tickets there.

(LILO AND STITCH – Second on Flight 4)

Garfield and Odie grab tickets there as well.

(GARFIELD AND ODIE – Last on Flight 4)

_All racers are now flying towards Middleton. Calvin and Hobbes are on Flight 2, which is currently landing. Kim Possible, Anakin and Obi-Wan, and Chicken Little and Fish are on Flight 1, taking it's scheduled layover. Kuzco and Kronk and Dash and Violet are on Flight 3. And Wolf and Twitchy, Lilo and Stitch, and Garfield and Odie are on Flight 4._

(KIM AND RON)

"Come on, Ron! Our connecting flight leaves in 30 minutes!" Kim calls to him, as Ron runs behind. Anakin, Obi-Wan, Chicken Little, and Fish are all racing behind them.

Kim and Ron arrive and hand in their tickets at the front.

"I'm actually sorry, but this flight has been cancelled because of a local grasshopper swarm. No flights are going in or out." The ticket spider says.

"No…" Ron gapes, and Kim walks away.

"We're dead." She says.

(CALVIN AND HOBBES – 1st at Clue 1)

Calvin and Hobbes' flight lands and they race off and grab a clue.

"Take a taxi to Kim's house, where the next cluebox is." Hobbes reads.

"TAXI!" Calvin yells.

Calvin and Hobbes hop into a taxi.

"Where to?" the driver asks.

"The house of Kim Possible!" Hobbes says.

"and Step on it!!" Calvin adds.

In a few minutes, they arrive at the house, and the boy and his tiger race to the lawn and pull out a clue.

(CALVIN AND HOBBES – 1st at Clue 2)

"Detour!" Calvin reads.

"…cook or look…" Hobbes reads.

_A Detour is a choice between two tasks, each with it's own pros and cons. The choice: Cook or Look?_

_In COOK, teams will grab a taxi to the Mucho Grande Bueno Nacho, and must create a dish using all the ingredients given. They will then present the dish before judges, who will rate the food. It must get a thumbs-up from every judge for the next clue will be given. If not, they must wait for 30 minutes to get a clue._

_In LOOK, teams will start at a pick-up point and must pilot helicopters over the ocean, trying to use the sonar to find the lair of Dr Drakken. Once they find it, they must skydive to the lair, swim underwater, and find 1 of 5 hatches that enter a corridor containing a clue. Once they find it, they must swim to the surface, climb up the wobbling rope ladder attached to the helicopter, and pilot back to the pick-up point, where they may open their clue._

"What do you think Calvin?" Hobbes asks.

"I was a pretty good cook at the last meal--" Calvin starts.

"Let's do Look." Hobbes decides.

"Are you calling me a bad cook, fuzzball?" Calvin asks.

"Oh, it's on!" Hobbes growls, and the two go fighting, shouting insults. Then they stop.

"I got that out of my system now." Calvin says.

"Yeah, let's go." Hobbes concurs.

Calvin and Hobbes drive to a pick-up point and climb up a helicopter ladder.

Calvin grabs the controls and the helicopter flies off for Drakken's lair.

About an hour later, Calvin arrives at the lair and straps on a parachute, as does Hobbes.

"It's been good knowing you, Hobbes." Calvin says, and then parachutes.

"WAHOOOO!!!!" Calvin yells as he falls. Hobbes jumps behind him, and both pull their chutes. However, Calvin's chute gets caught with Hobbes' and the two plummet toward the water's surface, knocking the two under the water's surface.

"Calvin?" Hobbes calls.

"Calvin!?!" he repeats.

Calvin bobs up above the water, spitting out water.

"I found the lair…" Calvin says, but Hobbes cuts him off by hugging him.

"Did I miss something?" Calvin asks.

The two divers swim below surface into the lair and head through a hatch.

Calvin walks down through the corridor, with Hobbes following behind, and at the end of the corridor, in an intersection with four other corridors, is a cluebox.

Hobbes comes from behind to grab the clue.

Hobbes begins to open it, but Calvin quickly reminds him "we can't open it until the task is over, lunkhead!"

Calvin tucks the clue in his pocket as the two grab hold of the rope ladder, and once up, pilot the helicopter towards the starting point.

Meanwhile, Flight 3 has landed at Middleton.

(DASH AND VIOLET – 2nd at Clue 1)

"Head to Kim's house." Dash reads. "I'm driving!"

"You can't drive." Violet says.

"So what? Neither can Calvin, and he drove in leg 1!" Dash argues.

"Calvin's psychotic. I'm driving." Vi concludes.

(KUZCO AND KRONK – 3rd at Clue 1)

"Kim's house? Darn, so much for that family reunion I planned." Kronk sighs.

"Let's just go." Kuzco says.

(CALVIN AND HOBBES)

"Calvin, where are we?" Hobbes asks.

The boy and tiger have been driving over the ocean for over an hour now.

"I know exactly where we are." Calvin says. He points below to the ocean. "There's Drakken's lair… huh boy."

"We've been driving in a circle for over an hour? We're dead!" Hobbes says.

Dash and Violet arrive at the Possible residence.

"C'mon, Vi! The students are just behind us!" Dash hurries.

"I'm going as fast as I can, Dash!" Vi yells.

"About time." Dash huffs.

"You know what? I have had enough of you. Let's just get eliminated and end this thing!" Vi says.

"Fine with me." Dash says.

However, this doesn't work for the teens and they eventually go to the clue box with Kuzco and Kronk parking nearby.

(DASH AND VIOLET – 2nd at Clue 2)

"Detour!" Violet reads. She explains the choices to Dash.

"We're better suited for the LOOK task. More action, less chef-ery…" Dash says.

"Chefery? Oh yeah, thank you Mr. Webster." Violet says.

"Just be quiet." Dash says.

(KUZCO AND KRONK – 3rd at Clue 2)

"Let's do COOK." Kronk says.

"Duh." Kuzco says.

(ANTOPIA AIRPORT)

Anakin and Obi-Wan are about check the flight desk, looking for when the next flight is out. They are pondering what to do up there.

"Why can't I just mind-trick her into letting us fly away?" Anakin asks. "The grasshoppers are gone- look at the sky. It's night time."

"Actually, that's the swarm. It's 3pm." Obi-Wan says.

Anakin mutters under his breath and Kim and Ron check the flight counter.

"How long will this take?" Ron asks.

"Swarms are unpredictable. Could be days before you're off." The counter person says.

Ron gets frustrated.

"Actually… it appears they're leaving. The flight is now boarding." The counter person says, after a sudden telephone call.

"Boo-Yah!" Ron exclaims.

(CALVIN AND HOBBES)

The boy and tiger finally make it back to the drop-off point as Dash and Violet arrive.

(CALVIN AND HOBBES – 1st at Clue 3)

"Go to the Middleton library," Hobbes reads.

The boy and tiger take off, as Dash and Violet load into the helicopter.

Meanwhile, Flight 4 (which was slightly delayed) has landed in Middleton.

(LILO AND STITCH – 4th at Clue 1)

"We've got to go to Kim's house. That's great, maybe we'll see her there!" Lilo says.

"Ih!" Stitch replies.

(GARFIELD AND ODIE – 5th at Clue 1)

"Let's go to Kim's house." Garfield resolves.

"Bark!" Odie, em, barks.

(WOLF AND TWITCHY – 6th at Clue 1)

"Wow- there's still 3 more clues in here." Wolf remarks, looking in the cluebox.

"YAY! We're not last!" Twitchy says.

(KUZCO AND KRONK)

Kuzco and Kronk have arrived at the Mucho Grande Bueno Nacho in Go City, and start to work in the kitchen.

"Okay, we need to use salsa, a tortilla shell, meat, and 1 tablespoon of 9-alarm hot sauce in a dish." Kuzco says, reading an ingredients list nearby. "We have access to others items in the kitchen, but we must use those 4 items."

"Got it." Kronk says, working up a storm in the kitchen. He throws the meat, salsa, and hot sauce into a large pile on the counter, before scooping it up into the tortilla shell, making a ball with the three above mentioned ingredients on the inside.

Kronk brings his creation towards the judges. They give him thumbs-ups and the students can leave.

(KUZCO AND KRONK – 2nd at Clue 3)

"Head to the Middleton library…" Kuzco starts reading.

(CALVIN AND HOBBES)

Calvin and Hobbes park outside the library and Calvin grabs a clue.

(CALVIN AND HOBBES – 1st at Roadblock)

"It's a roadblock- I'll do it." Calvin says.

_In this roadblock, teams will have to search on the library computer systems for a book on Animology, which they must then take the quiz inside. Once they can tell the nearby race official 'what' they are, they may receive their next clue._

"Darn, I should have done this. It's a personality quiz and you lack in personality." Hobbes remarks to Calvin.

Calvin resists the urge to strangle him and tries to find the book.

(WOLF AND TWITCHY – 4th at Clue 2)

"Detour- Look or Cook?" Twitchy asks.

"Let's go with Look." Wolf decides.

(LILO AND STITCH – 5th at Clue 2)

"It's a detour, guys." Wolf tells the Hawaiians as the woodland creatures leave.

"Mahalo." Stitch speaks in rough English.

"Let's do look, Stitch." Lilo decides.

(DASH AND VIOLET)

Dash and Violet have successfully finished the detour and arrive back at the drop-off point.

(DASH AND VIOLET – 3rd at Clue 3)

"…the Middleton library…" Vi starts.

(CALVIN AND HOBBES)

Calvin is busy taking the quiz.

"What is your preferred activity?" he reads.

Calvin thinks a moment, and then writes down his answer.

"Can I see that?" Hobbes asks, but Calvin pulls away his sheet.

"No peeking!"

Flight 1 has just landed.

(KIM AND RON – 7th at Clue 1)

"Go to… what do you know? My house!" Kim reads.

"Right behind ya, KP!" Ron says.

The teen heroes know the way like the back of their hands, and take off.

(ANAKIN AND OBI-WAN – 8th at Clue 1)

"We've got some definite ground to make up here." Obi-Wan observes.

(CHICKEN LITTLE AND FISH OUT OF WATER – Last at Clue 1)

"Let's go!" Chicken Little says. Fish glubs in agreement.

(GARFIELD AND ODIE)

"Dang! Stupid traffic jams." Garfield says, frustrated as the car is stuck in rush hour traffic.

"Grrrr…" Odie says in agreement.

(DASH AND VIOLET)

"Look, the students are right behind us!" Dash points as they race Kuzco and Kronk to the library entrance.

(KUZCO AND KRONK)

"We've got to catch up to them!" Kronk says, grabbing Kuzco and running with him so that they can move faster.

(DASH AND VIOLET – 2nd at Roadblock)

"I'll take this one." Vi says.

(KUZCO AND KRONK – 3rd at Roadblock)

"Who has the most personality?" Kronk reads.

"That would be me." Kuzco says.

"If you say so." Kronk decides.

(CALVIN AND HOBBES)

"Alright, let's check the answers…" Calvin says, checking the book's back. He's been quizzing for almost an hour now.

"I am a… Scarlet bear? Interesting…" Calvin says reading over the results, then blushing as he reads them.

"What's it say?" Hobbes asks.

"It says I'm a perfect little angel, let's get the clue." Calvin sulks, closing the book walking away from the table.

"I am a scarlet bear," Calvin tells the race official. He nods and hands them their clue.

(CALVIN AND HOBBES – 1st at Clue 4)

"Pit Stop!" Calvin reads.

_Teams must now head to the the local Bueno Nacho which is the location of the Pit Stop, with the largest leg prize of all there._

"Large prizes?" Calvin drools.

"Is it cash?" Hobbes asks.

"They don't say, let's go!" Calvin yells and they race off.

(KIM AND RON – 6th at Clue 2)

"Detour!" Ron reads.

"Let's see… should we go with my strengths or your strengths?" Kim asks.

"Let's do rock, paper, scissors to decide." Ron says.

Kim pulls a paper, Ron goes rock. They go for look.

(GARFIELD AND ODIE – 7th at Clue 2)

"How did THEY beat us?" Garfield wonders.

Odie shrugs as Garfield makes the 'team decision' to go for the COOK detour.

(ANAKIN AND OBI-WAN)

"Traffic jams will be the end of us." Obi-Wan says, as they and Chicken and Fish are caught in traffic.

(KUZCO AND KRONK)

"I am a teal cat… the teal cat is cruel and soft-hearted at the same time, and can be hard to please." Kuzco reads. "Wow, was that quiz ever off."

"Yeah…" Kronk says, knowing Kuzco's perfect match was that.

(KUZCO AND KRONK – 2nd at Clue 4)

"Let's go! Big prizes!" Kuzco says, and darts out the doors.

(LILO AND STITCH)

Lilo and Stitch retrieve the underwater clue and get into the helicopter.

"Let's go, Stitch! Wolf and Twitchy left 15 minutes ago!"

(WOLF AND TWITCHY – 4th at Clue 3)

"Let's see… the Middleton library," Wolf reads.

"Let's go, boss!" Twitchy says.

(DASH AND VIOLET)

"C'mon, Vi! Hurry up!" Dash yells at his partner from the side.

"This is a library Dash! Be quiet!" Vi yells back.

"It shouldn't take this long to take a stupid quiz." Dash reasons.

"Just give me time! I have to make sure my answers are right." Vi says.

"IT'S A PERSONALITY QUIZ! THERE ARE NO RIGHT ANSWERS!!!!" Dash blows up.

Everyone in the library makes the 'be quiet' sign at Dash.

(PIT STOP)

Two teams are racing for the Pit Stop in Bueno Nacho.

And the winning team is…

(CALVIN AND HOBBES – 1st Place)

"Calvin and Hobbes, you are team number one!" Phil says.

"OH YEAH!" Calvin exclaims.

"As the winners of this leg of the race, you have won 999 million dollars!" Phil says.

(A/N: For non-Kim Possible watchers, 999 million dollars was how much Ron once won by submitting his food to Bueno Nacho.)

Calvin and Hobbes' jaws drop.

"No way…" Calvin says, a grin growing on his face.

"So, what's the difference between this prize and the ultimate prize?" Hobbes asks Phil.

"Race winners get 2 billion dollars- a billion for each one." Phil answers.

"Shut up." Calvin says, excitedly.

"No, all that money goes to the winners." Phil says.

"We have to win!" Calvin and Hobbes say at the same time.

(KUZCO AND KRONK – 2nd Place)

"Kuzco and Kronk, you are team number two." Phil says.

"That's cool. It's still pretty good standings." Kronk says. "We moved up 2 places today."

(ANAKIN AND OBI-WAN – 8th at Clue 2)

"Let's go for the Look option." Anakin says.

(CHICKEN LITTLE AND FISH OUT OF WATER – Last at Clue 2)

"We'd better go with the Look option." Chicken Little decides.

(DASH AND VIOLET)

"Okay, I'm done. I've got… Blue Fox." Vi says.

"Whatever, let's just go!" Dash says impatiently.

(DASH AND VIOLET – 3rd at Clue 4)

"Pit Stop!?! Let's go!!!" Dash exclaims.

(I'm going to skip ahead a little bit, as most of this is pretty repetitive.)

1 hour later…

Dash and Violet have checked in and gotten 3rd place.

Lilo and Stitch and Wolf and Twitchy are on their way to the Pit Stop.

Kim and Ron, Garfield and Odie, and Anakin and Obi-Wan are taking the quiz.

Chicken Little and Fish out of Water are just arriving at the library.

(CHICKEN LITTLE AND FISH OUT OF WATER – Last at Roadblock)

"You'd better do this one, Fish." Chicken Little decides.

Fish goes to get his book.

Meanwhile, Kim has finished retaking the Animology quiz. She gets Blue Fox once again.

(KIM AND RON – 6th at Clue 4)

"Pit Stop! Let's go, KP!" Ron exclaims.

Speaking of Pit Stops…

Wolf and Twitchy race up to the Pit Stop.

(WOLF AND TWITCHY – 4th Place)

"Wolf and Twitchy, you're team number 4!" Phil says.

"We're moving up. Soon we'll be at number one." Twitchy says.

"You said it, Twitchy." Wolf says.

(LILO AND STITCH – 5th Place)

"Lilo and Stitch, you're team number 5!" Phil tells the Hawaiians.

"That's good. Better than last time." Lilo says.

"Ih!" Stitch chimes in.

(GARFIELD AND ODIE – 7th at Clue 4)

"Pit Stop! Let's go!" Garfield says.

The housepets take off for the pit stop as Anakin and Obi-Wan finish up their quiz.

(ANAKIN AND OBI-WAN – 8th at Clue 4)

"The Pit Stop? Let's go- no time to lose!" Anakin says.

And finally, Fish out of water finishes the quiz.

(CHICKEN LITTLE AND FISH OUT OF WATER – Last at Clue 4)

"The Pit Stop? We have to beat these teams or we're out of the race!" Chicken Little exclaims.

The four final teams are racing for the pit stop. But the first team is…

(KIM AND RON – 6th Place)

Ron breathes heavily from running.

"Kim and Ron… you're team number 6!" Phil says.

"Yes!" Ron says exhausted, and the partners hug.

(GARFIELD AND ODIE)

"C'mon, Odie! Let's go!" Garfield yells.

"BARK!"

(ANAKIN AND OBI-WAN)

"We need to beat the other teams to stay in the race!" Anakin says.

"I know, Anakin!" Obi-Wan says.

(CHICKEN LITTLE AND FISH OUT OF WATER)

"We can do it Fish!" Chicken Little says. Fish nods.

All three teams are racing towards the Pit Stop…

The first to arrive is…

(ANAKIN AND OBI-WAN – 7th Place)

"Anakin and Obi-Wan, you are team number 7!" Phil says.

"Oh, thank the force." Obi-Wan breathes.

And the team still in it is…

(GARFIELD AND ODIE – 8th Place)

"Garfield and Odie, you are team number 8!" Phil congratulates.

"ARF!" Odie barks in happiness.

Garfield smiles.

(CHICKEN LITTLE AND FISH OUT OF WATER – Last Place)

"Chicken Little and Fish out of Water… you're the last team to arrive." Phil says.

Fish nods, knowingly.

"I'm sorry to tell you that you have been eliminated from the race." Phil informs.

"_We did well, we outlasted two other teams, but I guess it was just our time to go." Chicken Little acknowledges._

"_Glub…" Fish agrees sadly._

CURRENT LEADERBOARD:

CALVIN AND HOBBES

KUZCO AND KRONK

DASH AND VIOLET

WOLF AND TWITCHY

LILO AND STITCH

KIM AND RON

ANAKIN AND OBI-WAN

GARFIELD AND ODIE

CHICKEN LITTLE AND FISH OUT OF WATER - ELIMINATED

HUMAN TORCH AND THE THING - ELIMINATED

VERNE AND RJ – ELIMINATED

NEXT TIME ON THE AWESOME RACE:

The teams head to Nomanisan Island, in the world of the Incredibles. There, a yield may threaten one team.


	5. Leg Four: Nomanisan Island

**THE AWESOME RACE**

Sorry for the massive delay. I'll try and be better at updating.

* * *

Phil is in the area, walking near Bueno Nacho. "This is Bueno Nacho, the third pit stop of the Awesome Race. Here, the teams are given a 12-hour time period to rest, eat, and get ready for the second leg." He explains. 

(Shot of Calvin and Hobbes arriving at the Pit Stop)

"Calvin and Hobbes, who were the first team to arrive at 3:35 pm, will be the first to depart at 3:35 am." Phil says.

(CALVIN AND HOBBES – First to Depart)

"Book a flight to Nomanisan Island, located in the world of the Incredibles." Hobbes reads.

"Awesome. I love that movie!" Calvin says. "But I don't like the team. They fight _way_ too much."

"Oh yeah. Cause we're just perfect specimens of friends that never fight." Hobbes rolls his eyes.

"You'd better take that back, fuzzball!" Calvin yells, and it turns into a fight that sprawls out of control.

Finally, when the dust settles, both boy and tiger and lying on the ground.

"So… wanna go get a taxi now?" Calvin asks.

Hobbes nods.

(KUZCO AND KRONK – Second to Depart)

"Fly to No—Noma--" Kuzco stumbles over the word.

"Nomanisan Island." Kronk says.

"Nomanisan Island. I knew that!" Kuzco says. "Now where's a cab?"

(CALVIN AND HOBBES)

"We need to stay ahead of Kuzco and Kronk!" Calvin says, looking out the back window.

Hobbes turns to the driver. "We're trying to stay ahead of that taxi back there, so _no matter what_ don't let them pass us."

The driver nods a yes.

(KUZCO AND KRONK)

"C'mon! Go! We have to pass up the boy and his tiger!" Kuzco yells at the driver. The driver is just muttering behind the wheel.

No significant changes occur in the lineup and both teams arrive at the airport with a tiny gap between them.

(CALVIN AND HOBBES)

Hobbes goes up to the ticket counter. "Hi. We need tickets to Nomanisan Island."

"Oh, yes. We have a flight departing at 7am." The woman there states.

"7am? Is there anything faster? This… is an, ahem, emergency." Hobbes says.

"Emergency?" the woman gasps.

"Uh… yeah. My friend here has a severe case of… being small…" Hobbes improvises.

The lady just stares at him blankly.

"And he's got a code red case of hyperactivity and a bad temper!" Hobbes blurts.

"I DO NOT HAVE A BAD TEMPER!" Calvin says, and leaps to attack Hobbes. Hobbes holds him back by sticking out his hand to Calvin's head and keeping him from moving.

"I told you." Hobbes says.

The lady still stared blankly at Hobbes.

"Geez. Fine, we'll take the 7am flight." Hobbes groans, and he and Calvin head for their terminal.

(CALVIN AND HOBBES – First on Flight 1)

(KUZCO AND KRONK)

"We need a flight to Nomanisan Island." Kronk says to the same lady as soon as Calvin and Hobbes left.

"And fast!" Kuzco adds in.

"Well, like I told your friends, the only flight from here to there is at 7am." The lady says.

"Are they on that flight?"

"Yes."

"Then we'll take the tickets."

(KUZCO AND KRONK – First on Flight 1)

(DASH AND VIOLET – Third to Depart)

"Alright, let's go." Violet says.

"I just want this race to be OVER." Dash mutters.

"Well, it's not going to be for a long time, because we're going to make it to the end." Violet says.

"Couldn't we just get eliminated this week and end up at a nice Mexican villa while the others race?" Dash asks.

"No." Violet denies.

"Please?"

"No."

"Pretty Please?"

"Taxi!"

The bickering brother and sister arrive at the airport in no time and Dash has stopped his elimination fantasies now. Violet goes up to a ticket counter.

"I need tickets for the first flight out of here." She says.

"We have a flight leaving at 7am. There's nothing earlier." The man at the counter says.

"We'll take it." Violet says.

(DASH AND VIOLET – Third on Flight 1)

(A/N: Every team makes it onto the 7am flight, so there's no point showing all of them book their flights)

_All teams are now departing on a flight for Nomanisan Island. This includes Calvin and Hobbes, Kuzco and Kronk, Dash and Violet, Wolf and Twitchy, Lilo and Stitch, Kim and Ron, Garfield and Odie, and Anakin and Obi-Wan._

(KIM AND RON – Currently in 1st Place)

"This place is so beautiful." Kim notes, looking at the jungles all around. Then she rips open the clue envelope. Out comes a map with the clue. "Huh. What's this?"

(DASH AND VIOLET – Currently in 2nd Place)

"Weird. We got a map." Dash observes.

"What's the clue say?" Violet asks.

(ANAKIN AND OBI-WAN – Currently in 3rd Place)

"The map has been divided into 25 square miles, 5 on each side. One of these square miles has been marked with a yellow dot. That's where you are. Another square mile has been filled in with red. Somewhere in here is the next clue." Obi-Wan reads.

(CALVIN AND HOBBES – Currently in 4th Place)

Calvin shudders gleefully as he reads the last part. "Caution: Yield Ahead."

"Oh man. Should we use it?" Hobbes asks.

"Of course! We can use it on Dash and Violet or Kim and Ron if we make it before them. They're the two strongest teams, and should be held back as much as possible." Calvin says.

"That's surprisingly good reasoning for you." Hobbes notes.

(LILO AND STITCH – Currently in 5th Place)

(WOLF AND TWITCHY – Currently in 6th Place)

"Search a whole square mile for a cluebox? AND there's a yield?" Wolf asks in surprise.

"We'll work together. Twitchy and Stitch can get into the trees and look for it from overhead. You don't yield us, we won't yield you." Lilo says.

"It's a deal!" Twitchy agrees.

(KUZCO AND KRONK – Currently in 7th Place)

"A yield and a search…" Kronk observed.

"Alright, big guy. Let's get looking." Kuzco said.

(GARFIELD AND ODIE – Currently in Last Place)

"A yield, huh?" Garfield thinks. "No, no use in using it now."

"Arf!" Odie barks.

The eight teams are now scouring the area for the cluebox, and the first ones to find it are.

"Lilo! Wolf!" Stitch calls from a tree, spotting the yield. Both teams head to the Yield and Route Marker.

(LILO AND STITCH – Currently in 1st Place)

(KUZCO AND KRONK – Currently in 2nd Place)

"We choose not to yield anyone," Lilo says.

"We choose not to yield anybody either." Wolf echoes.

Both teams rip open their clues.

"Head to the Eastern Coast of Nomanisan, as seen in your map. There you will find your next clue." Stitch reads, through broken English.

The two teams take off, as, alerted by the sounds, Calvin and Hobbes come to the Yield.

(CALVIN AND HOBBES – Currently in 3rd Place)

"Well, of course we want to Yield!" Calvin says to the camera.

"Who do we yield?" Hobbes asks Calvin.

"I like Kim and Ron. I don't like Dash and Violet. Easy decision. The supers get the yield." Calvin explains.

"No man should question your logic." Hobbes rolls his eyes. They plaster Dash and Violet's sticker on the Yield sign, along with a smaller one of them in the bottom right corner, and then read their next clue.

"Go to the East Coast…" Hobbes reads.

(KIM AND RON – Currently in 4th Place)

The teen heroes arrive at the Yield next, but see that they cannot yield anybody. They grab their next clue while Calvin and Hobbes take off.

(GARFIELD AND ODIE – Currently in 5th Place)

I myself am not quite sure how they got here already… probably just dumb luck. Anyways, they grab their next clue and leave.

(WOLF AND TWITCHY – Currently in 1st Place)

(KIM AND RON – Currently in 2nd Place)

The teen heroes managed to catch up to Wolf and Twitchy, who have pulled ahead of Lilo and Stitch. Both teams find the next clue and rip it open.

"It's a Roadblock." Wolf says.

"Who's ready to put the pedal to the metal?" Ron reads.

_In this Roadblock, one member of each team must seat themselves in a velocipod and drive through a twisting jungle course, which will eventually wind them back to their partners. Once they complete this, they may move on._

"I say I do this." Wolf says. "You couldn't reach the pedal, much less put it to the metal."

Twitchy rolls his eyes and groans.

"I'll do this one, Kimbo!" Ron says.

"Alright, Ron. Go for it." Kim nods.

Wolf's velocipod takes off first as he winds through first a dense forest course, where he is constantly having to twist the blades of the pod at weird angles. Then he has to drive it over a waterfall, with a sharp pull-out from the bottom. Then he has to navigate across a long stretch of beach, and then back into the forest. Wolf looks behind him at the beach stretch to discover Ron is not far behind him.

"Ah, great." Wolf groans. He kicks up the speed of the velocipod and the blades throw a miniature sandstorm back at Ron's pod.

"Nothing personal!" Wolf yells back as he drives away.

(LILO AND STITCH – Currently in 3rd Place)

(CALVIN AND HOBBES – Currently in 4th Place)

Calvin and Stitch are getting into their respective velocipods. Stitch is working on maneuvering quickly through the forest, while Calvin drives through many vines and branches just to destroy them. Then he decides to drive into a tree.

Bad idea. His velocipod wedges itself into the side of a tree and he can't get it out.

_Due to Calvin's unfortunate, em, mishap, he will be given a replacement velocipod from where he is now. However, no time credit will be given to them._

"What?! Oh, come on!" Calvin groans.

_Sorry, that's the rules._

"Well, they stink."

_Cry me a river, build a bridge, and get over it. Anyways, getting on to our other racers…_

(ANAKIN AND OBI-WAN – Currently in 6th Place)

The Jedi Knights have located the Yield marker, but cannot yield anybody. They proceed to the Eastern coast.

(DASH AND VIOLET – Currently in 7th Place)

"The twerp yielded us? I'm gonna so get back at him and his tiger next chance I get..." Dash says through gritted teeth.

"Let's just start the Yield clock and get this over with." Violet sighs.

(KUZCO AND KRONK – Currently in 7th Place)

"Ha ha! You got yielded!" Kuzco says to Dash and Violet.

"Kuzco, be nice." Kronk says.

"Whatever. Let's see… go to the Eastern Coast of the Island." Kuzco reads the clue.

"Well let's go then!" Kronk says.

(WOLF AND TWITCHY – Currently in 1st Place)

Wolf parks his velocipod at the end of the course, as he hops out and grabs his clue envelope. He and Twitchy read over it.

"Head to the main entrance of Syndrome's secret headquarters, where you will find the next clue." Twitchy reads over quickly, and the woodland creatures take off.

(KIM AND RON – Currently in 2nd Place)

Ron hopped out of his velocipod as he parked it and said to Kim "Wolf plays dirty."

"Ron, it's just a game." Kim reminded him.

"Still, he plays dirty." Ron said, as he grabbed his own clue envelope. "Let's see… going to Syndrome's headquarters!"

"Let's go!" Kim said.

(ANAKIN AND OBI-WAN – Currently in 5th Place)

Anakin gets into the velocipod, being a better driver.

He takes off, and goes for a daredevil appearance in his maneuvering out of the way of the trees at the last possible second.

(GARFIELD AND ODIE – Currently in 6th Place)

"I don't really want to do this one…" Garfield thinks to himself, and figures out a way to get out of this job.

He grabs a stick and tosses it into the driver's seat of a velocipod.

"GO FETCH!" Garfield yells to Odie. Odie hops into the velocipod seat and hits the accelerator with his foot. The velocipod takes off and flies into the jungle course before Odie knows what's happened.

(LILO AND STITCH – Currently in 3rd Place)

"WAHOO!!!!" Stitch screams as the velocipod roars across the final sandy stretch, spraying sand fifty feet into the air as he goes.

He makes a last-minute twist into the jungle to avoid a tree, and a few more minor turns. Then he parks at the start, going from 75 to 0 miles per hour. Stitch hops out and snatches the clue from the race official's hands.

"Syndrome's… headquarters." Stitch reads on the clue.

"Let's go, Stitch!" Lilo says to the little blue alien and they race off through the jungle to Syndrome's headquarters.

(ANAKIN AND OBI-WAN – Currently in 4th Place)

Anakin pulls off a few more stunts and then pulls the velocipod into a spin, but he's not very used to the controls and finds himself in a nose-dive to the ground, tossing him out of the pod and face-first to the ground.

"Ugh…" Anakin moans, getting up from the crash. The race officials will be there soon enough to give him a new velocipod.

(CALVIN AND HOBBES – Currently in 5th Place)

Calvin gets his new replacement vehicle. The Awesome Race team is checking him.

"HEY! HEY! No need for this, I've got two billion bucks to win!! SEE YA!!" Calvin yells, then roars off in the velocipod, hitting the waterfall and careening over it.

Suddenly, as he flies toward the ground, his gas meter hits zero.

"Huh boy." Calvin says and jumps out of the doomed velocipod as it limply tumbles and falls to the sharp rocks. Calvin lands in the water nearby.

The Awesome Race official comes by.

"Call in a new pod." He groans.

(KUZCO AND KRONK – Currently in 7th Place)

Kuzco takes the wheel for the team of scholars and is off on the jungle course.

"WOOHOO!! LOOK AT ME!!!" Kuzco cries as the velocipod careens wildly throughout the jungle.

(KIM AND RON – Currently in 1st Place)

(WOLF AND TWITCHY – Currently in 2nd Place)

Kim and Ron narrowly passed up Wolf and Twitchy on the footrace to Syndrome's headquarters.

"Nothing personal," Ron said to Wolf.

"Oh, give it a rest, Ron." Kim says, rolling her eyes.

"Yeah, give it a rest, Ron." Twitchy chimes in. He earns a glare from both Kim and Ron.

The teen heroes and woodland creatures arrive at the main entrance to Syndrome's headquarters.

"It's a detour: One Hundred Feathers or One Hundred Files?" Kim reads.

_In this Detour, teams must choose between ONE HUNDRED FEATHERS or ONE HUNDRED FILES. In ONE HUNDRED FEATHERS, teams must find Syndrome's talking robotic parrot somewhere on the island using a GPS system, but teams who don't know how to use a GPS could have trouble. The parrot will tell them their next clue. In ONE HUNDRED FILES, teams must use a keyring to find one key out of one hundred that will open a door to a computer terminal. In the terminal, teams must then use computers and find one out of one hundred different files in a computer folder that contains their next clue location._

"Um, wow. Those are both pretty tricky." Kim comments.

"I say we go with the GPS. I'm really no good at computers." Ron says.

"One Hundred Feathers it is then. Let's get those GPS's from over there and start." Kim says.

"I saw we follow them." Twitchy says.

"I second the motion." Wolf nods.

(LILO AND STITCH – Currently in 3rd Place)

Stitch climbs up into a tree, dragging Lilo behind him, and leaps from the tops of the trees until Lilo and Stitch have arrived at Syndrome's headquarters faster than they could before.

"Great work, Stitch!" Lilo says, before grabbing the clue.

"100 Files or 100 Feathers?" Lilo asks the blue alien. Stitch thinks about this for a moment, then decides "Files!"

"You're the computer guy. Let's do this." Lilo says.

(CALVIN AND HOBBES – Currently in 6th Place)

Odie has gotten used to flying and quickly passes Calvin, who is getting geared up in his new velocipod. He has learned to let the officials finish their inspection, because otherwise he will not get far. Finally, the inspection is over as Calvin can see Kuzco veering wildly behind him.

"Let's see how fast this baby can go," Calvin says and pulls the accelerator to the max. The velocipod roars across the beach stretch and then veers back into the jungle.

(GARFIELD AND ODIE – Currently in 5th Place)

Odie pulls the velocipod in to the finish line.

"I never thought I'd say this, but you did great, Odie!" Garfield congratulated.

"Arf!" Odie barked.

The housepets received their clue.

(CALVIN AND HOBBES – Currently in 6th Place)

"I'll be careful… I'll be careful…" Calvin says to himself, keeping himself from having a joyride on the velocipod. "Oh, who am I kidding?!"

Calvin pulls himself into a spin and drives the velocipod over the trees into the air.

"OH YEAH!!" he yells, when suddenly he bumps his control panel. His velocipod veers straight down to the terrain and crashes through the tree covering. The finish line is only 100 yards away.

The velocipod hits the ground, starts rolling and going haywire, and loses speed fast.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!!!!!!" Calvin screams.

Finally, the velocipod tumbles over the finish line and stops, running out of power.

"Here is your clue." A race attendant hands a clue to the still dizzy Calvin.

"You okay?" Hobbes asks.

"I wanna do that AGAIN!" Calvin says.

"Maybe later." Hobbes says.

The boy and tiger then proceed to read through their clue.

(KUZCO AND KRONK – Currently in 7th Place)

"OK, I'm back." Kuzco says, putting the velocipod into brake at the Finish Line. "Hold your applause, I know you all missed me terribly."

"Here's your clue, Kuzco." The race attendant states and gives the young emperor and his friend the next clue.

(ANAKIN AND OBI-WAN – Currently in 4th Place)

The Jedi make it to the next cluebox, and decide to go for the Feathers option.

(DASH AND VIOLET – Currently in Last Place)

"Yield's done—let's roll!!" Dash says, and races off, dragging Violet with him.

"Dash—you forgot!" Violet says.

"Forgot what?"

"The CLUE!"

"Oh." Dash says, then drags Violet back to the cluebox and reads the clue. Then he takes off again.

(KIM AND RON – Currently in 1st Place)

"Let's try and find this clue." Kim says, working with the GPS. Ron is looking behind them, seeing where Wolf and Twitchy are.

"ACK! The cheaters are following us!" Ron yells.

"RON! Ever think that they may just be following the GPS to the same spot as us?" Kim asks.

"Well… yeah. Of course. Everybody knows that. I was just… checking, y'know, checking to see if you know." Ron stumbles over his words.

"Sure you were." Kim rolls her eyes.

(DASH AND VIOLET – Currently in Last Place)

"Everybody's already gone!" Dash yells angrily, upon the siblings arriving at the Roadblock.

"Look, we need to pick one person to do this Roadblock, so who's it going to be?" Violet asks.

"I'll do it." Dash grumbles and sits in the velocipod, then takes off. The velocipod flies without troubles through the course and Dash arrives back at the starting line about ten minutes later.

Dash grabs the clue from the race attendant, and then the super-powered siblings read it and take off.

(CALVIN AND HOBBES – Currently in 5th Place)

"Alright, we're doing well. We passed up the housepets. Now let's see… 100 Files or 100 Feathers?" Hobbes asked.

Calvin and Hobbes deliberate. Hobbes wants to do Feathers, but Calvin wants to take the easy way and do Files. After a brief brawl, Calvin concedes to Hobbes' idea.

(KUZCO AND KRONK – Currently in 6th Place)

Kuzco is riding piggyback on Kronk and the two run straight past Garfield and Odie, who are lagging due to Garfield's short stamina.

"Alright! Go Kronk! Go me!" Kuzco yells.

"That's the spirit!" Kronk replies and the two arrive at the next clue box.

"Detour!" Kuzco reads. The two eventually decide to do Files.

(LILO AND STITCH – Currently in 3rd Place)

Lilo and Stitch are working on finding the key on the keyring that will open the door to the computer terminal when Kuzco and Kronk arrive.

"Darn it! They made it here already!" Lilo said. Stitch starts speeding up the pace in trying out the keys until one finally clicks into the lock.

"Got it!" Stitch calls.

"Good work, Stitch. Let's find that clue file." Lilo says.

(KUZCO AND KRONK – Currently in 6th Place)

Kuzco and Kronk work on finding their keyring. Kronk is working on the keys, and Kuzco is waiting impatiently.

"This is taking too long! Here, just grab the keys and stick them in the lock!" Kuzco says and grabs the keyring, but then drops it.

"Now we have to start at the beginning again! Kronk, this is all your fault!" Kuzco blames.

"But you--" Kronk starts.

"Your fault."

"But I didn't—oh, what's the point." Kronk sighs and gets back to work with the keyring.

(KIM AND RON – Currently in 1st Place)

Kim and Ron are arriving at the destination as shown on the GPS.

"OK, Kim, let's find that parrot!" Ron says.

"Ron, shh!" Kim says, listening carefully. The parrot is speaking.

"The Pit Stop is at the rocket launching site." The robotic voice of the parrot speaks.

"OK, the rocket launching site looks like a cave from what I remember in the movie. Let's find it." Ron says, and Kim nods. The teen heroes race to the Pit Stop.

(WOLF AND TWITCHY – Currently in 2nd Place)

Wolf and Twitchy hear the parrot as well.

"The rocket launching site, huh?" Wolf repeats.

"Let's go, boss!" Twitchy squeaks.

(ANAKIN AND OBI-WAN – Currently in 4th Place)

The Jedi are very lost in the jungle now.

"Blast it! I can't figure out how to work this thing!" Obi-Wan says.

"Should we switch Detour choices?" Anakin asks.

"I'm not sure we have any other choice." Obi-Wan groans.

"Let's head back, then." Anakin says, and starts walking. Then he turns to Obi-Wan. "Which way is 'back'?"

"We're doomed." Obi-Wan says under his breath.

(LILO AND STITCH – Currently in 3rd Place)

"This is it! This is it!" Lilo says excitedly as Stitch pulls up a file that reads 'Awesome Race' at the top.

"Okay… we need to go to--" Lilo starts.

"Rocket launching site!" Stitch says.

(GARFIELD AND ODIE – Currently in 7th Place)

"OK, Odie. One Hundred Files or One Hundred Feathers?" Garfield asks, then realizes Odie can't really answer. "One bark for Files, two barks for Feathers."

"Arf!" Odie barks.

"Okay, 100 Files it is, then." Garfield says.

(KUZCO AND KRONK – Currently in 6th Place)

"And… we're in." Kronk says, opening the door to the computer terminal.

Kuzco begins tapping away at the computer cluelessly while Kronk sings background music. After a few minutes, Kuzco stares at him.

"Could you stop that? It's really annoying." Kuzco says. Kronk nods.

Finally, after randomly hitting a final button, a file opens up that just happens to be the right one.

"YES! I am Awesome!" Kuzco says.

The scholars take off.

(DASH AND VIOLET – Currently in Last Place)

"We're no good at the GPS… our only chance is the Files." Violet says.

"I agree. We need to take a risk to stay in the race." Dash nods.

Dash and Violet head for the computer terminal, racing head-to-head against Garfield and Odie.

(PIT STOP)

Phil watches as one team arrives at the Pit Stop.

"Kim and Ron… you're team number one!" Phil says.

Kim and Ron nod excitedly. "It feels good." Ron says.

"For your placement on this leg, you have each won a free velocipod." Phil says.

"Okay… not sure where I'll ever use that at home, but cool!" Ron grins.

(KIM AND RON – First Place)

Wolf and Twitchy, the woodland reporters, show up next.

"Wolf and Twitchy… you're team number two!" Phil greets.

"Woohoo! In it to win it, baby!" Twitchy cheers.

(WOLF AND TWITCHY – Second Place)

(CALVIN AND HOBBES – Currently in 5th Place)

"Okay… we found the parrot. Now let's listen!" Hobbes says. Calvin listens, amazingly.

"The Pit Stop's coming up—let's race!" Calvin says.

(LILO AND STITCH – Currently in 3rd Place)

The Hawaiian girl and the alien step onto the Pit Stop mat.

"Lilo and Stitch… you're team number three!" Phil says.

"WOOHOO!" Stitch yells happily.

(LILO AND STITCH – Third Place)

(DASH AND VIOLET / GARFIELD AND ODIE – Currently Tied)

Both teams are frantically trying to get keys inside the doors. Finally, Odie succeeds for his team. The pets rush inside.

"That's it. We're eliminated." Dash sighs, and sits down, giving up.

"We're not eliminated yet! Let's go, Dash!" Violet says, still working the keys through the lock. She opens the door.

(PIT STOP)

"Calvin and Hobbes… you're team number four." Phil says.

(CALVIN AND HOBBES – Fourth Place)

(DASH AND VIOLET / GARFIELD AND ODIE – Currently Tied)

The teams are both inside their terminals and scrolling through a list of files.

"Found it!" Dash says, and reads over the computer clue.

"Got it!" Garfield cries and begins to slowly read.

(PIT STOP)

"Kuzco and Kronk… you're team number five." Phil says.

"Not too shabby." Kronk says.

(KUZCO AND KRONK – Fifth Place)

(DASH AND VIOLET / GARFIELD AND ODIE – Currently Tied)

The housepets and the superheroes are now both bounding out of the terminals. Dash grabs Violet's wrist and suddenly flashes off at superspeed through the jungle, outracing the pets by a mile.

"Just keep going… if I finish, I get free meals at a Caribbean villa… keep going, Garfield…" Garfield motivates himself weakly. Odie nudges him ahead from behind him.

(PIT STOP)

"Dash and Violet… you're team number six." Phil says.

"Still in the race! Yeah!" Dash cheers.

(DASH AND VIOLET – Sixth Place)

Finally, the housepets trudge in drearily to the Pit Stop.

"Garfield and Odie…" Phil begins.

"Yeah, I know. We're out." Garfield sighs.

"… you're team number seven." Phil finishes.

"What?!" Garfield cries.

"BARK!?" Odie barks.

"You are still racing." Phil says.

(GARFIELD AND ODIE – Seventh Place)

(ANAKIN AND OBI-WAN – Last Place)

Anakin and Obi-Wan are now searching through the dark jungle for the Files detour. The GPS is not helping whatsoever. Suddenly, the GPS' screen turns into a video image of Phil.

"I think I know what's coming next." Anakin groans.

"Anakin and Obi-Wan… I'm sorry to tell you that you have been eliminated from the race." Phil says.

"Yeah, I kinda figured." Anakin sighed.

"Well, the galaxy needs our help. Let's go, Anakin." Obi-Wan says, and the two Jedi exit the screen.

THE END OF LEG FOUR

CURRENT LEADERBOARD:

1 - KIM AND RON

2 - WOLF AND TWITCHY

3 - LILO AND STITCH

4 - CALVIN AND HOBBES

5 - KUZCO AND KRONK

6 - DASH AND VIOLET

7 - GARFIELD AND ODIE

X - ANAKIN AND OBI-WAN – ELIMINATED

X - CHICKEN LITTLE AND FISH OUT OF WATER - ELIMINATED

X - HUMAN TORCH AND THE THING - ELIMINATED

X - VERNE AND RJ – ELIMINATED

NEXT TIME ON THE AWESOME RACE:

The teams head to the Great Barrier Reef, in the world of Finding Nemo.


End file.
